


Suitors

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, I wanted Lady Chrom so I wrote Lady Chrom, it's also my theory that Lon'qu and Miriel would be great bros if given time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six potential suitors and one lord.  That means six possible marriages--just gotta choose one.</p><p>(AU where Chrom's a lady.  Each drabble takes place at different times and are not really connected.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitors

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Lady Chrom so I wrote Lady Chrom. I also wanted to write who she would support with and who the possible fathers to Lucina would be. Voila, this is the result! Lon'qu was added as a joke from my friend and it kind of...stuck.

**Suitor #1: Frederick**

“Milady, your cloak.”

“Thank you Frederick.”

“The weapons have been counted for and those that are worn have been set aside for you to do as you see fit.”

“Alright.”

“I’ve reinforced the tents surrounding the areas you like to train as to avoid accidents.”

That last bit made Chrom want to blush, it wasn’t as if she purposely destroyed things when training.  However, she couldn’t deny that she had a tendency to break things and as such the precaution was appreciated.  As such she thanked Frederick once again for his hard work and set about continuing her day.  Frederick helped a lot with keeping the Shepherds running smoothly and had been protecting her and her family for as long as Chrom could remember.  In fact, the thought of him not being around made her frown and she turned to stop the knight before he could leave.

“Frederick, hold.”

“Yes, milady?”

“…you take care of yourself, alright?”

The smile Frederick gave was a small one, different from when he barked out orders, “I do have vows I need to uphold.”

Of course.

**Suitor #2:  Vaike**

Vaike thought most nobility were the same, laughing and looking down on the poor because they can.  That’s why he antagonized the princess Chrom when she came through.  That’s why he bared his teeth and boasted because he was tired of it—he needed an outlet, a rebellion, but Chrom had held her hand out instead.  She offered him a position in the Shepherds, offered him a chance to climb out of the gutters and make a name for himself.  He had been thankful ever since.

The fact she was a good warrior, well, that was a bonus. 

The fact she trusted him even better.

He grinned to himself as he approached her, holding a hand up in greeting.  “Yo, Chrom, up for a round of training with the Teach?”  Chrom looked up from the battle plans she had been reading, Robin standing next to her.  Those two had been together a lot recently.  Not like Vaike cared…much.

“Again?” she had just beaten his butt yesterday.  “Sorry, I need to look over—“

“It’s alright Chrom, this can wait.”

“Are you sure?”

But Chrom had grabbed one of the practice blades, Robin leaving the area, and Vaike vowed to one day beat her (and maybe do good on the promise he made to himself if he did).

**Suitor #3:  Stahl**

“Thanks for helping with this,” Stahl just laughed, head bowed as he focused on the task in front of him.

“It’s alright, Lady Chrom,” he answered.  “It’s the least I can do as a Shepherd who’s afraid of fighting.”  Chrom shifted some, and Stahl could feel the glare she was giving him.  It’s one he’s used to, he gets it enough from Sully as is.

“Hardly,” Chrom said.  “You’re one of the best fighters I know.”

He’s the average—the median.  He knew because Miriel told him once.  That was okay, however.  Stahl never considered himself the best Shepherd, still unsure and nervous when in combat.  “Thank you,” he was humbled, however, and when he stood up from fixing up the weapon rack that had somehow miraculously broke itself by standing there (Chrom was blushing through her explanation so Stahl sort of had an idea on what really happened—no, he knew, but he didn’t say anything for her sake) the lord was staring at him with some sort of…disappointment.

Stahl was about to say something, apologize maybe, but Chrom cut him off, “You’re one of the best the Shepherds could hope to have, and I’m glad you’re here.”  He knew that she meant as an ally but Stahl felt his heart stop for maybe a few seconds.

“…I’ll do my best to help then!”

If not for all of them then at least for her.

**Suitor #4:  Gaius**

The festival had been a new experience and the people delightful.  Even if she felt horribly out of place she was still able to enjoy herself, partake in some of the games that they had set up, and try some of the local sweets that Gaius had bought (thankfully) for them.  The thief’s notorious sweet tooth still showed through, but he looked to be enjoying himself just as much as she was.  Chrom was thankful for that.  She didn’t want her own awkwardness to ruin this for the thief.

“Wasn’t that great?” Gaius asked after they had left the festival and snuck back into camp.  Even though  Chrom was pretty sure they were caught by Sumia but the Pegasus knight had said nothing, just smiled and gone back on her rounds.

“It was!” she had a smile on her face and she felt much more relaxed compared to the past few days.

“We were pretty lucky that the nearby town had a festival going on, could fulfill my promise to you faster,” Gaius’ back was turned to her and Chrom looked down at her feet, thinking on how to approach him with her next question.

“Gaius?”

“Yeah, Blue?”

“Do you think next time…we could go to another festival together?”

She tried to ignore the fact her face was warmer than usual.

**Suitor #5:  Lon’Qu**

When he wasn’t busy training or on kitchen duty or patrolling camp he would be talking with Miriel.  The two would sit at a respectable distance from each other, Miriel with a book open like always, and they would talk.  While their friendship stemmed from him saving her life several times and her taking interest in his aversion to women it didn’t mean that their conversations revolved entirely around that.  “Fascinating,” Miriel said once he finished explaining his dilemma.  “It seems that you have encountered something quite troubling.  If I may be bold as to propose that perhaps your adversity towards women does not appear with our leader simply because she does not practice what most consider ‘feminine.’”

“You have no issue with saying that your leader doesn’t act like a lady?”

“That is no trouble or concern of mine.  In fact, the two princesses after Emmeryn are known for their notoriety of not following what others consider the societal norm of being a lady.”

“…right.”

“I do have another hypothesis I would like to suggest however it may be…”

Miriel trailed off, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  Lon’Qu frowned, “Spit it out, woman.”  Even though he was happy Miriel had started speaking more in terms that he could understand, the mage still had the infuriating habit of trailing off when she needed to think.

“Perhaps you are infatuated with her.”

Lon’Qu got up and left to go take his embarrassment out on a training dummy, annoyed and appalled that Miriel would even think that.  He also tried to ignore the chuckle she gave as he stalked out.  Intellectual or not, the theory of him infatuated with Chrom was ridiculous.

**Suitor #6:  Robin**

“Chrom, are you paying attention?”

“Yeah.”

She was, she heard everything her tactician had said, and even had a couple of things to ask about.  However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t stop to think about how absolutely lucky she was to have come across Robin.  Even if her first impression of him had been a man unconscious in a field with barely any recollection of who he was.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to leave,” he told her after he looked up at her face, seeming to understand what she was thinking.  “I’ve got a good life ahead of me.  Besides, like you said—“

“Two halves of the same whole, yeah.”

She leaned against him some, resting her head on top of his, and Robin huffed, “Think about where you are, Chrom.”

“Standing in the middle of the war tent leaning against my tactician.”

And she saw absolutely nothing wrong with that.

(Of course, maybe when he walked in on her in the bath tent but that was a different scenario entirely) 


End file.
